l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Agasha
Agasha was a follower of the Kami Togashi, and founded the shugenja Agasha family of the Dragon Clan. She was one of the few shugenja in the early Empire, and one of the first to see the connections between Shinsei's wisdom and the religion of the Seven Fortunes. Way of the Dragon p. 14 After the Fall After the Fall of the Kami the other brothers and sisters of Togashi gathered many followers, but Togashi wished no one to follow him. After his lesson with Shinsei he retreated to the mountains in northern Rokugan where he thought he could be left alone. This turned out to be impossible as two people, Mirumoto and Agasha, had followed him there, Way of the Dragon p. 15 in the year 5. Imperial Histories, p. 14 Togashi's meditation Togashi did not eat or drink and stood on meditation, convinced he had to not move until he could understand Shinsei's teachings. Mirumoto and Agasha each day brought him food and sake, but Togashi did not move. In the ninth day they begged to Shinsei, but the little prophet did not act this day. In the tenth day, Togashi was near death, and saw Shinsei moving to him. Togashi told he would not move until he could understand, and Shinsei sat alongside him, and said, 'Neither will I.' Togashi smiled and realized the task of seeking enlightenment could not be found in that way. He began to eat, and Shinsei followed. Way of the Dragon, p. 5 Dragon Clan is founded Together with Mirumoto and Agasha the three built a temple to Amaterasu and a castle around the temple to protect the temple. Togashi and his two followers remained here for many years, and word of their temple grew, drawing more followers to the Dragon Clan. Many of Togashi's new followers went for Togashi's wisdom. Others showed promise with the sword and were trained by Mirumoto, and Agasha trained those remaining who showed insight into the ways of the elements. Taking students Agasha would take some of those who entered Dragon lands seeking Togashi's wisdom as students. Those who did not fit her criteria for students, or were more militarily inclined were sent to Mirumoto to train in the way of the sword. The occasional individual would study with neither, and journey further to join the order of monks bearing the Togashi family name. Agasha crafted for him a suit of armor, Machimasu, literally “I Wait”. She explained Mirumoto had always been a Dragon and he had simply waited for the man Mirumoto used to be to find him. Book of Earth, p. 147 Pacifist Like her cousins among the Phoenix Clan, Agasha was opposed to violence in any form. Her life of pacifism almost came to an end one day when she was kidnapped by a band of goblins. Were it not for the intervention Togashi Hojiro, she would have been lost to the Dragon Clan. Plays and poems would imply that there was some romantic connection between Hojiro and Agasha, but there was no evidence to support it. The age difference between the two was quite significant, Agasha being fifty at the time and Hojiro merely nineteen. Nazo Bubun no Agasha After Agasha and Mirumoto first found Togashi, Agasha began writing down all her observations and experiences for future reference. Her journals expressed a devotion to the natural world, and she spent almost all her waking moments in the forests and wild places observing flora and fauna, writing and drawing vivid descriptions of all the varieties she found. Her writings were published and shared freely with other shugenja schools throughout Rokugan, inspiring others to climb the peaks of the Dragon Clan to join her in her studies of nature. Over time the Agasha family studies became more focused upon the metaphysical, and Agasha's works were taught less and less. That was until centuries later when a young shugenja named Agasha Kitsuki showed renewed interest for her writings, and his exploits would bring Agasha's writings to the forefront of teachings once again. It was only ten years after Kitsuki's death, in 839, that another shugenja named Agasha Daijoku discovered a lost scroll written by Agasha. Deciphering the coded message he learned the secrets contained within Agasha's previous works. Mysterious symbols in the text were in fact symbols for certain components contained within all plants and animals. These components all combined in various different ways to result in rocks, plants and creatures. Daijoku gathered together a small school of students who devoted themselves to further studying Agasha's ideas, and the original set of symbols known as Nazo Bubun no Agasha became an ever-expanding lexicon of chemical formulae. Amongst the students the components became simply known as bubun, and the collection of these became a carefully guarded secret amongst the students. Way of the Dragon pp. 31-33 Expanding the Clan After the death of Mirumoto on the Day of Thunder, his son Mirumoto Yojiro worked closely with Agasha in the maintenance of the Dragon Clan. Agasha established schools, shrines and temples while Yojiro was concerned with maintaining their security. Thus began the strong bond between the Mirumoto and Agasha families that would last for centuries. Death The Ikoma Histories placed her death in the year 82. Winter Court: Kyuden Kakita, p. 87 See also * Agasha/Meta Category:Dragon Clan Leaders